Gravity Reversed
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: As the Gleeful twins become best known for their psychic act they come to Gravity Falls for the summer to raise their own publicity. In Gravity Falls the twins become aware of the towns dark secrets and have many encounters and adventures with the supernatural. My style of Reverse Pines Gravity Falls episodes.


**Hello everyone, happy 2015! :) Instead of bringing you an update from Mean girls of GF (next chapter being written) or Gideon's playtime (writer's block) I present you, my interpretation of Reverse Pines! **

**Also, quick note, anything in italic is Dipper's narration (only at the beginning) then it will switch to normal font for third person narration and rest of story.**

* * *

><p><em>Now, summer vacation is a time for relax, leisure and taking it easy - unless you're me! My name is Dipper Gleeful, in case you don't know me I'm a psychic and child celebrity, as is my twin sister Mabel Gleeful, and we're about the most interesting thing in the boring town of Gravity Falls. That and the colony of gnomes my sister and I are chasing. You may be wondering why such a good looking preteen boy like me and tarty looking preteen girl like my sister are in a golf cart, following such small, puny creatures...rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation.<em>

_Let's reverse where we are. This all started at about where mine and my sister's career as twin psychics had made us celebrities in our own town, that was when our parents decided to go elsewhere in the country to raise publicity of our act, The Gleeful twins! They thought it would be a good idea to send us up north to a town in the woods for the whole of summer with our old great-uncle, Stanford Gleeful. What can I say about him? He's old, not long for this earth, but he is rather fond of Mabel and I, which is good for getting what we want. He even converted his shack house into a tourist trap, "The Telepathy shack", for Mabel and I to perform in over the summer. _

_The naive people of Gravity Falls immediately fell in love with our psychic act, we were earning buckets of money (literally, Stanford collected our earnings in buckets!), we could afford stage lights, special effects for our shows and even new costumes. I choose a cyan suit with a black shirt, white tie and a black, sparkly cape designed specially with our logo, a colourful star with an eye in the middle, on the back. Mabel however choose a short and low cut cyan dress with a midnight blue cardigan, a belt going across it with our symbol on, shiny black leggings, turqiouse high heels and a matching turqiouse headband across her poofy and glossy brunette hair._

_But, with us working at The Telepathy shack all summer and no chance to socialise with kids our age it looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer, until one faithful day..._

Mabel Gleeful leant against a wooden shelf of dolls made to look like her and her brother, she was mindlessly admiring her glittery blue nails, until she felt something drop into her cardigan pocket. Mabel looked disgusted as she pulled the scrap paper out of her pocket.

"Do you like me?" She read. "Yes? Defenitely? Absolutely?" Mabel sighed. "Why have so many boys fallen in love with me this summer? The boy in the gift shop, the boy with the tortiouse, the mattress salesman, and now this loser!"

"Well," Dipper Gleeful approached his sister. "Maybe if y'all weren't such a flirt and dressed age appropriately boys wouldn't fall for you."

Mabel growled. "No one asked your opinion, Birthmark. Why don't you go play with your...hair...It looks...messy!"

Dipper glared at her, then looked nervously up at his pompadour, but was relieved at his hair do's perfect shape.

"Look brother, all I'm saying is this summer I may break a few hearts. Infact, I wouldn't surprised if my next admirer walked through that door right now!"

As Mabel said so, in walked the twins Great Uncle Stanford. The old man had thin gray hair, which he mostly covered with a straw hat, he wore a salmon floral shirt, gray pants and white shoes. He held a pile of wooden signs.

"Hey, kids." Stanford nervously spoke. "I have some signs advertising the two of you, but I hurt my back, do you think either of you could hammer them in the forest, please?"

"No!" Mabel shouted, knocking the signs out of her uncle's arms. "We're not y'all slaves! How dare ya! You do it, old man!"

Stanford bent down, picked up the signs and began to leave, muttering how sorry he was, however Dipper rolled his eyes and decided he would rather go into the woods than hang around with his sister, plus several tourists were watching the scene and it would make him look like the good guy.

* * *

><p>"Why did I decide to do this?" Dipper snorted as he trudged through the cold, damp forest.<p>

He took a nail from his pocket and began hammering it in to a tree, but the sound struck him as not right. The other tree's he hammered the nails into went in softly, whereas this one made a sound like metal, Dipper hit the tree with his hammer and heard a clanging sound. He searched further by feeling around the tree, till he found an opening to reveal an electronic device, it looks very old and has one of it's two wires severed and has a couple of switches on it. Dipper, curious, flips the switches, opening a hole in the ground.

The boy then turns, his faced screwed up with confussion and intregment, he approaches the hole to see a dusty red journal with a golden, five-fingered hand on it. He wipes the dust of to reveal a number. 2. He looked around suspiciously and tucked the journal inside his blazer.

* * *

><p>Dipper sat on his bed in the attic and began reading the journal he found. The first thing he noticed was that it said "Property of..." then the page was ripped so he couldn't see the owner. Then he saw tapped to the second page was a emerald bolo tie with a know that said "More on this later". Dipper smirked as he held the gem, he quickly undid his tie and placed the bolo tie around his neck instead. Dipper looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled, this felt right.<p>

The door swung open as Mabel sauntered in, humming to herself, she abruptly stopped at the sight of her brother.

"What in the heck is that around ya neck?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" Dipper teased. "It's a very special artifact I found." Dipper then tossed her journal 2.

Mabel began flicking through several pages and stopped at one with a scepticle look on her face. "Demon caterpillers?! Dipper, you can't be serious!" She laughed.

"What? No!"

"This just looks like childish non-sense!" She flicked to another page. "Oh this is ridiculous! a "Triangle mind demon"! Wow, I'm embarassed for you!" Dipper felt his tempreture rising as Mabel tossed the book back to him. "It never ceases to amaze me what a dork you are!"

Dipper rose to his feet and grabbed his amulet "You shut your-" Dipper and Mabel both looked horrified as Dipper levitated Mabel of the ground in a blue-green glow. Dipper instantly let go and Mabel fell to the floor. Mabel scamered up, she tried to say something but remained speechless. "Mabel, dear, I-" Dipper was then interupted by a door bell. "Who's that?"

"I, I..." Mabel stuttered, but brought herself to stop shaking, she stood straight and swished her hips to get her dress where she wanted it. "I have a date."

"What, **you** have a date?!"

Mabel narrowed her eyes, "Yes, brother. Unlike **some people **in the world I don't like being a cruel jerk...all the time." The door bell rang again. "I'm coming, sweet pie!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and snorted as Mabel dashed out the bed room, he was leant against the window and decided he might as well get a look at Mabel's boyfriend. He looked outside to see Mabel and a boy in a white onesie with bright blonde hair and wide smile. "Hmmm." Dipper pondered. He then picked up his journal and flicked through it until he found a page about "Zombie attacks", but then dismissed it as "unlikely". Dipper didn't know what it was but something seemed strange about his twin's boyfriend. What sort of normal boy would want to date Mabel anyway? Normal boy...

"Maybe, I should stalk- I mean follow them." Dipper thought out loud.

"Perhaps you should sir." A posh english accent (that was clearly put on) spoke back. Dipper looked up to see the family butler, Jesus Ramirez. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but hear you talking aloud to yourself. Might I ask what's troubling you?"

"Just my sister."

"Well, nothing wrong with being concerned about one's sibling."

"I don't want to be concerned! She's a stuck up brat!"

"Forgive me, sir." Jesus then left.

Dipper sighed. "Let's see what my dear sister is up to."

* * *

><p>Mabel and her boyfriend sat on a large log in the forest. Mabel's boyfriend breathed in slowly, "Mabel, in the half hour we've been together, I know I can trust you."<p>

Mabel was filing her nails. "Mm-hm."

"Now, this is hard for me to tell you so-"

"You're not gay are you?!" Mabel snaps at him.

"No, I, well..." The boy then unzipped his onesie to reveal five gnomes.

"What in the heck?!" Mabel exclaims.

"We're gnomes, we wanted to tell you but-"

"You lied to me!" Mabel shouts. "You dirty horrible creeps!" Mabel approaches the pyramid of gnomes and kicks the centre causing it to collapse. The four worker gnomes escape but as their leader begins to run, Mabel grabs hold of his tiny leg and dangles him upside down. "You thought you could get away with making a fool of Mabel Gleeful?!" The girl then chuckled. "You're gonna pay dearly for that, friend."

* * *

><p>"Now, how can I quickly get to Mabel and her boyfriend?" Dipper asked himself, before bumping into Wendy C, the gothic cashier girl. "Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart. Keys now!"<p>

Wendy looked at the short, impatient preteen and effortlessly put her hand in the pocket of black leather jacket, which accompanied her super tight black jeans and red stitched heart top. She gave him the keys. "Try not to like kill anyone, or whatever."

"Yeah sure, I'll try real hard." Dipper nonchalantly replied. He then jumped in the golf cart to stalk- I mean follow his sister (What can you expect, he's a Gleeful!).

* * *

><p>"Please, have mercy on me!" The gnome Mabel held hostage cried.<p>

"You lied to me! You made me trust you and feel some-what attracted to you! Well, it's time you started being honest, what's your name?" Mabel barked.

"My name's Jeff, I'm just a simple gnome. Please let me go." Jeff cried.

"Never." Mabel giggled.

"Uh, sister? What are you doing?" Dipper asked, appearing in the golf cart. The boy looks questionably at his stressed looking sister, holding a gnome upside down by his leg.

"My boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Mabel whines.

"Gnomes?" Dipper repeats, trying to hide his smile.

"Don't laugh! They deserve to be taught a lesson that they can't mess with the Gleeful twins!"

"Well, I can't argue with that." Dipper smiles. The boy then clutches the pendant around his neck and out of holes, under logs and behind mushrooms he raises hundreds of gnomes high into the sky and then drops them all hard on their fronts.

The twins jump into the golf cart and begin chasing after the scared gnomes, knocking many of and injuring many by running them over. No one messes with the Gleeful twins.

* * *

><p>After terrorizing the magical creatures of the forest to demonstrate their point, the two Gleeful twins retire to their attic bedroom, Mabel began sorting through her collection of shoes and pairing them with her dresses, while Dipper continued reading through his journal. Dipper then felt two stiletto heels hit his arm, thrown with love from his twin sister.<p>

"Dipper, dear, I just wanted to say sorry for making fun of you before. I'm glad you had that amulet with you today." Mabel apologises. "And I really hope your stupid arm didn't scuff my shoes."

"Okay, just don't do it again." Dipper smirked. "You saw what I'm capable of."

Mabel rolled her eyes, but both twins smiled at each other.

"So, hon, care to show me how that there amulet works?"

* * *

><p><strong>How's was that? Did it feel rushed? Did you like it? Is my Reverse Pines style okay, I know it's different to others :) Well,<strong>

**Review please :D**


End file.
